viscera_cleanup_detailfandomcom-20200214-history
Zero-G Therapy
Zero-G Therapy is a level in Viscera Cleanup Detail. It is one of only two levels to take place in a weightless environment, along with Gravity Drive. Level Briefings Brief / Respawn Brief Map The map consists of a single, large central chamber with shorter rooms on opposite sides. Use of the gravity mechanic is required to clean the stains off of the high ceilings and to access the Incinerator, which is mounted to the ceiling of the central chamber. There is an airlock on the far side of the level. The Big Banger radio is up on a ledge. Equipment *Slosh-O-Matic bucket dispenser *What-A-Load bin dispenser *Incinerator *Lantern Primary Objectives *Ensure that gravity is turned on before punching out. Secondary Objectives *Stack crates in designated area. *Stack barrels in designated area. *Find all 4 Personal Identification Devices, place them in the Punchomatic, and fill out reports. Incident Report Please see the "Punchomatic Cheat Sheet" located at: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=670115376 Gravity Control There is a switch to the right of the airlock door that opens and closes it. Gravity will automatically turn off if the airlock door is open. Gravity can also be turned on or off via a switch on the lower wall opposite the airlock door. This switch has no effect if the airlock door is open. This switch will flash green if gravity is set to "on" and red if gravity is set to "off". While the airlock door is open, the player will be able to stand and jump on the stairs leading up to it. Items, however, will still float. While gravity is off, the player is able to touch and "stick" to the floor in order to walk normally, but this bond is easily broken by jumping or tripping over an item. Players cannot create footprints while weightless. Gravity control on.png|The gravity control panel in "on" mode Gravity control off.png|The gravity control panel in "off" mode Tips and Trivia * The word "despair" is written high on the wall near the airlock. * Gravity control panels are actually just a resized wall model. Full-sized models used as a wall instead of a control panel can be seen in several areas such as Rust-Station East and the Office. * Any items thrown out the airlock will fade and disappear in a short time. This disposal method can be more convenient than trying to carry items to the incinerator mounted to the ceiling. There is an invisible wall preventing players from walking out of the airlock. * There are two lanterns supplied in the level, which are not needed as the level is brightly lit. However, these lanterns will fall and break once gravity is enabled, unless they are retrieved first. If lost or broken, there are no means of retrieving more. * Both water buckets and waste disposal bins are much less useful in this level. Water buckets, even with the gravity turned off, will still spill if tipped over and cannot be used to clean the Mop in zero gravity without sending them soaring through the air. Waste disposal bins are nearly useless, as the only two places where one may dispose of them require gravity to be off in order to access, which will cause all the items in the bin to drift out of it. * There are several airborn blood spatters scattered around the level, that can only be removed by turning gravity off and allowing them to fall to the floor, where they will create a bloody splat. * Strangely enough, as seen in multiplayer mode, players are not seen to have any form of space suit, and have many areas of their body exposed to the open. Yet, players do not seem to be affected in any way by the opening of the airlock (and thereby being exposed to the vacuum of space). Image Gallery Zero-G Therapy closed airlock.jpg|The closed airlock. The switch on the right of the door is green. 20171111221942_1.jpg|The open airlock. The switch on the right of the door is red. 20171111222049_1.jpg|The Incinerator is hanging on the ceiling ZeroGIncinerator.jpg|Incinerator closeup LSpreviewZeroGTherapy.png|Level select preview images Category:Levels